Trust your struggle
by Aika Yami
Summary: Él es de corazón duro. Ella es de corazón gentil. Eso de que los opuestos se atraen, es un mito. Aunque, ¿quién dice que es imposible que frío y caliente se junten? Cuando el Ying y el Yang se juntan, hacen el equilibrio perfecto. Porque sí, cuando el sol y la luna se juntan, el crepúsculo ilumina las madrugadas y la aurora boreal alumbra las noches. Futuros lemons. SasuHina.


**Trust your struggle****…**(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance/General

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso** N**aruto.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami/ Aika__-sasuhina__._

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

Esta historia está inspirada en el one-shot: _**"I just wanna stay with you".**_ Sólo quise desglosar la historia para hacer el fic a causa de varias peticiones.

…OoOoOoO~_**…**__**T**__rust __**y**__our __**s**__truggle_…~OoOoOoO…

…**Dualidad…**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

_Hoy es un día negro… triste, tal vez._

_Hoy… nuestros destinos fueron dichos._

_Pero yo estoy lista…_

_¿Y tú…?_

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La tarde había azotado sobre Konoha. Los rayos rosas, rojizos y naranjas bañaron cada centímetro de ella, anunciándoles a los aldeanos la llegada de noche fría.

De camino a la mansión Hyuuga, podría observarse como es que cada persona trabajadora daba como finalizada una ardua hora de empleo. Regocijándose de que pronto podrán irse a sus hogares a descansar como Kami manda. También como había parejas disfrutando su cena, ya sea en sus hogares o en dichos restaurantes que la aldea tenía. A excepción del rubio Uzumaki, él no se preocupaba de la compañía ya que tenía su valioso plato de ramen a su lado.

Aunque, la situación para la casa Hyuuga era diferente. En cada rincón, en cada milímetro que había en ese lugar, sólo se respiraba tensión, desconfianza. Una chica de cabello castaño, observaba a través de sus orbes lila perlados el cómo su hermana mayor soportaba la presión de ser observada por todos los habitantes de la mansión.

Se encontraba preocupada. No era por la nueva misión que le habían impuesto los ancianos del clan. No, para nada. En realidad se encontraba sumamente preocupada de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir por estar cerca de _ese_ sujeto.

Ese por el cual, los ninjas de la aldea se encontraban en alerta día y noche. Y muchos más, los cuales custodiaban su celda, su prisión. Porque sí, habían capturado el último Uchiha, aquel hombre que era conocido como "El último halcón Uchiha" y su adorada hermana tendrá que estar cerca de él para hacer esa misión.

Frunció el ceño al ver claramente sus auras oscuras de cada hombre frente a ella. Hyuuga Hanabi podía ver claramente las malas intenciones de todos. Ya que ellos, querían que su hermana Hinata muriese. Que muriese y que ella ocupara su lugar como heredera. Y claro, como era de esperarse, Hanabi sabía el porqué de esa misión. Giró su mirar hacia su padre y lo vio, parado correctamente como patriarca de su clan que era. Sus puños se apretaron de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo padre de ambas, permitiera que esta situación ocurriera? ¿Es que acaso no quería a su hermana mayor?

—Hinata-sama —habló duramente un anciano del concejo—, conoce su misión. Ya es hora.

Hyuuga Hinata asintió nerviosamente ante la indicación. Dio una reverencia y una media vuelta para salir del despacho de su padre pero, el agarre en uno de sus brazos la detuvo abruptamente, sorprendiéndola por ese hecho. Hinata giró parte de su cuerpo para mirar a los ojos de su hermana menor con los ojos como platos.

—Onee-san… —murmuró— ¿qu-qué o-ocurre…?

La castaña miró a su hermana con súplica por un instante, después, miró con fiereza hacia los adultos. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró de nuevo a su hermana— ¡No vayas!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de nuevo— Pero onee-san… es una misión, yo n-…

— ¡Pero tú sabes por qué te escogen a ti!

Todos los ancianos fruncieron el ceño. Unos se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba la castaña, otros, miraban al patriarca, como diciéndole con esa mirada que apartara su hija menor; el cual, estaba logrando ese efecto. Pero, antes de que alguno reaccionara ante lo nuevo sucedido por parte de la peliazul, se quedaron en su lugar, sin mover un solo dedo.

Hinata relajó su expresión y sonrió con dulzura; dejando anonadada a la menor. Se zafó de su fuerte agarre y pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella, como si con eso tratara de calmarla— No te preocupes, onee-san… Kami-sama sabe porqué se hacen las cosas.

Hinata se separó de la menor, mientras que ésta por su parte, se sorprendió por sus palabras: "Kami-sama sabe porqué se hacen las cosas". ¿Está aceptando el hecho de que podría morir? Miró su espalda, el cómo partía y se asustó de perderla. Apretó los puños y dio un paso para seguirla, pero, la mano de su padre, impidiéndoselo, la detuvo.

—Basta, Hanabi…

Frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo a su padre. Después, lo miró furiosa, señalándolo— ¡Si Hinata muere, será tu culpa! —gritó. Y antes de darle un chance de hablar, de replicar si quiera, se dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermana.

**.**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

…_No lo sé._

_No me arrepiento del mal que causé._

_Me hicieron daño ¿lo recuerdas?_

_¿Lo sabes si quiera?_

_Hoy nos condenan._

_Creo que ya no hay nada que hacer…_

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

**.**

En aquel lugar, todo estaba en penumbras, todo olía a podrido y a agua estancada. Las ratas y bichos rastreros andaban por doquier. La suciedad abundaba. Por algunos lugares había silencio, en otros, no. Los delirios de cierta chica se escuchaban canturreántes, pareciendo una enferma mental, mientras que un hombre joven de pelo blanco intentaba callarla a como dé lugar.

—_María… tenía un cordero…_ —Uzumaki Karin juntó sus manos, formando una expresión tierna— _sus ojos son como el carbón…_ —y sus manos se abrieron en forma de V mientras sonreía abiertamente, feliz—. _Si jugamos seremos muy callados_ —hizo una señal de silencio con su dedo índice—, _mi corderito…_ —y señaló a Hôzuki Suigetsu con su dedo índice—. _María nunca tendrá que saberlo…_

— ¡Cállate de una vez, loca! —dijo una voz masculina y después, gruñó sonoramente.

La pelirroja escuchó el grito y gruñido de su ex-compañero. Interrumpió su canción y frunció el ceño. Se dio media vuelta y caminó extrañamente hacia las rejas de su celda, para mirarlo frente a ella— ¡No quiero, estoy aburrida y quiero salir! —se colgó en las rejillas de su celda y movió frenéticamente su cuerpo; como si con él pudiera derribar las rejas. Gruñó en voz alta, siendo poco femenina y pateó el hierro— ¡Ah, maldición! —dijo enojada al ver que no conseguía abrirla ni con su propio peso. Giró sobre su propio eje y continuó cantando—. _Sólo una vez en mi vida…_

Hôzuki Suigetsu suspiró pesadamente, enojado y exasperado de estar escuchando los delirios de esa pelirroja. ¿Es que de verdad Kami-sama no lo quería que hasta tenía que estar en la misma prisión que esa mujer? Preguntó mientras hacía muecas y señas con sus manos. Escuchó como ella volvía a abrir la boca para continuar cantando y se frustró. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se la rascó con fuerza, dejando que algunos de sus dedos agarraran con fuerza sus cabellos y los jalaran frenéticamente. Miró molesto hacia la Uzumaki pelirroja y apretó los puños— ¡¿Te callas, loca?!

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de la muchacha, apretó los puños y giró sobre sí— ¡¿Te callas, mierda?! —bufó. Rodó los ojos y, estaba dispuesta a girar de nuevo para sentarse en la pequeña banca que tenía en su celda, pero; un pedazo de pan le atrajo la atención, provocando que su estómago gruñera de hambre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron debido a la vergüenza y se acomodó las gafas. Tragó grueso y caminó con calma fingida hacia la reja— S-Suigetsu… —el chico de pelo blanco abrió los ojos por un momento y la miró de reojo con desinterés. Karin tragó grueso de nuevo y habló con calma— ¿Podrías darme e-ese p-pedazo de p-pan…? —torció los labios por un momento y después, bajo la mirada— Por favor…

Él la miró con desinterés de reojo y regresó su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, haciendo una mueca arrogante con la boca— No.

Karin apretó los ojos y puños con fuerza debido al enojo que el peliblanco le provocaba. Alzó su puño y golpeó el hierro de la reja otra vez— ¡Maldita sea! —Lo miró con enojo y lo apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice— ¡Tú no vas a tragarte eso!

El Hôzuki se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros— ¿Y eso qué? No te lo daré —dijo sin mirarla, zafó sus manos de uno de sus brazos y movió su mano de atrás hacia adelante mientras la miraba despectivamente, como si ella fuese poca cosa— Aliméntate con una rata —regresó su mano hacia el cruce de brazos que tenía y la miró con una sonrisa burlona, mirándola de reojo—. Aquí abundan mucho… —le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía—. Si me comprendes, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! —gritó enojada y sacó sus brazos de la jaula para tratar de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, cerrando los ojos del coraje. Pero estos gritos e intentos de asesinato, se vieron callados cuando la chica sintió como algo suave, parecido a la tela, cayó sobre sus manos. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que, con cuidado, tomaba dicho objeto. Tragó grueso al ver a cierto peliplata parado cerca de ella. Suigetsu entre cerró los ojos al ver a cierta persona ahí.

Hatake Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, dejando que su único ojo visible se hiciera presente con una mueca "feliz". Él miró hacia la chica y alzó su mano en forma de saludo— Yo… —Karin entre abrió su boca mientras lo miraba asombrada. Él bajó su mano y tocó el pan envuelto en la tela que la pelirroja tenía entre sus manos— Cómelo…

Suigetsu y Jugo tragaron grueso y se acercaron hacia la reja. El pelinaranja miró al mayor y abrió la boca para hablar, pero, el peliblanco se adelantó— ¿Y-ya es hora…?

El Hatake volteó a ver al chico y asintió con seguridad— Sí… —dijo en su suave silbido— es hora…

Suigetsu tragó grueso y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás. Jugo por su parte, cerró los ojos, como si estuviera decepcionado. La pelirroja Uzumaki sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y en su pecho. Los tres jóvenes levantaron la mirada hacia el hombre mayor cuando él comenzaba a caminar a _cierta_ celda. La ojicarmín dejó caer el pequeño paquete de sus manos y se acercó lo más que pudo hacia el peliplateado. Sus brazos sobre salieran de las rejas de su celda, como si quisiese tocarlo para detenerlo.

— ¡Espera, Kakashi! —gritó un poco desesperada. El Hatake se detuvo con sólo oírla, más sin embargo, no se volteó a verla. Karin tragó grueso y arrugó sus cejas por preocupación— ¿Qué es…? —se detuvo en seco. Tragó grueso y suspiró— ¿Qué sucederá con él…? ¿Lo matarán…? —El Hatake bajó sus hombros, como con desgana. Los tres jóvenes escucharon que suspiró pesadamente y creyeron lo peor, pensando una desgracia. El mayor irguió su espalda como en el principio y comenzó a avanzar hacia la última celda de alta seguridad. Karin arrugó el ceño y gritó— ¡Kakashi!

—No lo sé, Karin —dijo con voz dura mientras continuaba su camino—. Lo que decidan los altos mandos.

Al escucharlo, los tres suspiraron por lo bajo. El peliblanco dejó que su espalda se apoyara en las rejas. Jugo caminó hasta la pared más cercana y se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos seguidamente. Karin se sintió triste al no saber qué es lo que sucedería con su "amor platónico", así que, caminó hacia la tabla de madera que le servía de cama. Subió sus piernas hasta pegarlas en su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**.**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

…_Tal vez, pero recuerda… _

_Que tanto el sol y la luna unen fuerzas en raras ocasiones para cambiar los días y las noches._

_Vivimos entre prejuicios e injusticias, las cuales, nos dañan… _

_Aunque no todo es tan malo_

_¿Sabes? Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades…_

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

**.**

Y sus ojos como el carbón se encontraban cerrados.

Ignoraba todo el hedor pestilente del lugar en el que se encontraba. ¿Para qué? se decía a sí mismo; si de todas formas no tardaría en que alguien llegara y lo sacara de ese lugar. Porque sí, aceptaba de buena gana lo que vendría.

¿De qué le serviría pelear? Si sus crímenes tiene que pagarlos. Y pensó, que si lo mataban en ese mismo instante, sería muy feliz. Su vida no valía mucho, según él; nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo quería en ese mismo momento.

Aunque, quien sabe. El Uzumaki y la Haruno tal vez sí. Chasqueó su lengua, alzando su mirada hacia la única ventana de esa habitación para ver la luna con frialdad. No le importaba dejarlos atrás. El no quería ese lazo con ellos, no otra vez.

¿Quién le garantiza de que eso no se romperá de nuevo? ¿Quién le garantiza algo así? Nadie. Ni una triste y jodida persona. Tal vez, ni siquiera Dios. ¿Para qué mortificarse en segundas oportunidades? No existen. No las hay.

Dejó que su cabeza quedara viendo hacia arriba pero, sus ojos se cerraron. Adoptando una pose relajada. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos en que se quedó así. Aunque, el sonido de unas llaves metálicas detrás de la puerta de su cárcel personal, lo alertaron de que alguien estaba cerca, aunque no movió un solo músculo para ver quién era exactamente.

—Veo que estás sereno… —dijo la voz de Kakashi mientras entraba a la celda. Cerró las puertas a sus espaldas y, al ver que no recibía respuesta, continuo—. No tienes que ser conmigo así, Sasuke… soy tu sensei, ¿no…?

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua sin dignarse a verlo— No digas estupideces… —dijo con voz fría pero, calló. Bajó poco a poco la mirada, después; bajó su cabeza para verlo mejor— ¿Ya es hora de que me maten…?

Kakashi rió por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de su pupilo— Tú no cambias… —se acercó al azabache con pasos lentos, perezosos. Miró la forma en cómo su alumno estaba sentado en el sucio suelo de la celda, causándole un poco de pena ajena. Se agachó a su altura y tomó la cadena que sujetaba la camisa de fuerza del moreno— Andando… los altos mandos te esperan… —el moreno no suspiró, no lo vio… simplemente se colocó de pie como pudo y decidió acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas. Fin al cabo, sería feliz si muriese en ese mismo instante…

**.**

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

…_Pues yo no._

_Tampoco creo en el destino. Ni en la suerte._

_¿Aunque sabes?, si creo que los contrarios se atraen…_

_Si creo en que las cosas malas surgen del bien._

_Y que el bien surge del mal. _

_Si no, ¿cómo explicas que al final me quedé a tu lado?…_

…OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 1.**

**Notas:**

Hola! Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios D: pero bueno, si me regañan no sean tan rudos *—* Les juro que traté de terminar el capi porque hoy! Es el cumple de mi **Ero-chama**… *—* Cumplirá mil ocho mil años más que yo, pero la amo *—* Y sí, me atreví a sacar otro fic aun cuando tengo tres más xDD Y saben qué? Sacaré otro nuevo *.* pero no sé si será R-T o R-M como este… ahí se los dejo a votación :D la próxima vez (que espero que sea pronto) Publicaré You belong to me como dije anteriormente y publicaré el primer capi de mi otro nuevo bebeshito fic *.* **DarkEroAmy-chama**, pasalo muy lindo en tu cumple, el primer capi de este bebeshito es para ti :* I love you hard core xD (qué dijiste, que no me iba a acordar de ti? Jamás me olvidaría de ti Amy-chan *abracito virtual*) al igual que mis lectores por su puesto, Aika-chan no seguiría viva sin ustedes. Por cierto, los fragmentos que salen cuando se dividen los momentos en el cap, son adelantos (como pasa en Love me en el principio de cada capi) sólo que esta vez, no lo pondré en todos las continuaciones, y no es como que la intro del capi, sino como que pequeños fragmentos que tienen pequeños adelantos para el fic en donde Sasuke e Hinata hablan entre sí. Así que no saldrán seguido :) Los amo! :*


End file.
